Sweet Treats and Spooky Feats: a Halloween Special
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: It’s finally Halloween, and Mega Man is getting ready to spend his time having the fun he never could. Of course, that won’t stop a certain rhyming witch from sending some bad omens. (Warning: Very calm and not for high-octane people) Happy Halloween, everyhuman!


"This is Halloween, this is Halloween", Rock muttered under his breath whilst putting up decorations. He was ecstatic; Halloween was one of his favorite holidays for many reasons back at home, but here, he could celebrate it with all his Nintendo friends!

Someone knocked on the door as Rock stepped off the ladder. "Come in", he nearly sang. Ethan, Pit, and Lucas came through the door in their cool costumes! "Hey guys', Rock giggled, 'neat costumes? What are you dressed as?" "I'm an astronaut!" Ethan squealed. "I'm The Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!" Pit cackled happily, striking a pose. "And I'm a lion! Roar!" Lucas cried, curling his hands into claws and roaring. Rock could barely stand the cuteness! He handed a bag of candy to each friend as they walked out happily, knowing that the other kids would be in there soon.

Next came Gina the Mii Gunner in her cool new Sans cosplay! "Megsy!' she sang, 'I'm finally popular! What do you think of my outfit?" "It looks amazing!' Rock replied, 'I think you'll like my costume too! It's a surprise!" Gina have her friend a cheek kiss and raced outside, waving goodbye as Mega Man dunked a goody bag into her basket. "Get dunked on!" he giggled jokingly. Gina laughed and raced off again.

Finally, a joyful Samus Aran and a noticeably sweaty Princess Peach dropped by. "There's my guy', Samus giggled, 'how are you, little buddy?" "Great!' Rock squealed, 'I was about to put my costume on when you came in". Peach pointed out that she made his mystery costume herself and that he would be trick-or-treating with the ladies this year. Rock glowed with excitement as he passed out their goody bags. They left happily as Rock started to go back to placing pumpkins on shelves and preparing candy stashes.

Banjo and Kazooie strutted in a moment later with a large plastic cauldron, filled to the brim with candy of every kind. Rock's eyes got impossibly wide as he asked, "Where in the world did you get that much candy?", while he got off the stool. "Well, we were walking from the store with our costume for this year', Kazooie explained, 'when Peach comes running by us with a bucket of candy that she had bought, I guess. She passed it off to us when the children Smashers rounded the corner. Banjo ran for his life like the sissy he is. It was hilarious".

Banjo gave Kazooie a dirty look as he set the cauldron. "You guys have a match soon, I believe', Rock pointed out, 'I'll take care of this. You guys need to get going; good luck!" Banjo nodded as he left, the breegull in tow.

Mega Man leafed through the candy in the cauldron and realized just how dirty is was, so he dumped it all out and began to clean the cauldron. Of course, Rock didn't really have a chance to react when the cauldron bit his hand. "Ah!" he shouted, pulling his hand out of its mouth. The cauldron opened its green eyes and opened his mouth, revealing a single golden tooth.

Despite the fact that it, well maybe it was a he, had a place to speak from, the cauldron didn't for a moment as Rock turned to leave. "Wait, for you see, I am able to be", it shouted, making Rock jump. Realizing that he could learn a lot from that cauldron, he began to ask questions.

When the few tries failed, Rock thought of something: what if it was one of those fairytale characters that rhyme all the time? Only one way to find out! "Cauldron, cauldron, on the table, tell me your name, if you're able", Rock asked. Shocked, the pot obeyed, "Turn you down, I can not. My name is Dingpot!"

After a bit of explaining, the story came forth. It turned out that Dingpot had been spying for Gruntilda Winkybunion, who was planning to destroy Banjo for foiling her plans. She had sent Dingpot to masquerade as a decoration to be bought by Banjo. Turns out, it wasn't Banjo and Kazooie that bought Dingpot: it was Princess Peach! She had filled him with candy, and was planning to take it home when the children Smahsers found out, and chased her.

Finding Banjo was pure luck! She thrusted Dingpot into his arms and took off to hide. Once Banjo realized what was going on, Kazooie made the Talon Trot back home to the 3rd Party Room and Rock knew the rest.

Understanding the situation, Rock told Dingpot that he would help him in a little bit, after he changed into his Halloween costume. Upon leaving Dingpot alone, green smoke billowed up from the bowels of the pot, pouring out to form Gruntilda Winkybunion, the horrid witch that had kidnapped Banjo's innocent little sister.

Gruntilda patted Dingpot on the brim and sang, "Good work Dingpot, just in time, that little boy will soon be-" "Grunty!" yelled the collective voices of Banjo, Cloud, and Terry Bogard. Mega Man came out of his "room", oblivious to Grunty's presence, dressed as a "candy count", as Peach called it. He had a brown top hat with black ribbon on the base, a similarly- colored wafer-patterned tail coat, a belt with the Twix logo, shiny orange boots, and a red-topped cane with a KitKat body.

Everyone stared at him as he gave strange looks to Dingpot, then his friends, then Grunty. "Um, okay, where did Gruntilda come from?" Rock asked as I peeked through the window and gave the Sweet Bomber a thumbs-up for the costume Peach made for him. Terry walked right up to Grunty, stared her in the eye, and murmured, "**Get. Out**", in a low voice.

Grunty fled immediately after and Rock just stood there, confused as heck. "Well, that just happened", Tabuu coughed. Cloud patted Rock's top hat and told him to get going, that the others would follow soon.

Once Rock left, controversy began. "What is with these villains and their obsession with Mega Man lately?! This is getting ridiculous!" Cloud ranted. Banjo pulled Kazooie out of his backpack and straightened her feathers while answering, "I agree. First this Dimentio fellow I heard about, then Sephiroth, then Goku, now Grunty? This ain't gonna end well. Guh-huh!" Terry agreed, "I haven't been here for too long, I'll be able to battle soon, and I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him." "Thanks Terry', Cloud nodded, 'something big is coming, and we're going to have to have all hands on deck to make sure we come out of this alive". Banjo and Terry agreed as they left the room.

(—)

"Trick or treat!" Rock giggled, holding out his cat-head goodybag. "Aw, how adorable!' the elderly Toad smiled, 'he's a little candy man!" "Candy Count", Peach reiterated for the umpteenth time. Rock received his consolation and left the house, Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Bayonetta, and the rest of the female smashers, save for Lucina and Reflet, who were trick-or-treating with Chrom, and Kamui, followed suit.

Suddenly, a crow landed on the ground in front of Mega Man, who stopped to pat it's head. "Aw, what are you waiting for?' Rock asked innocently, 'fly on home, little crow". The crow landed on his shoulder and began to whisper into his ear. It murmured, 'Found you, little blue', before flying away with a lock of Rock's synthetic hair. Lucina took notice. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Reflet asked. "Henry', Lucina stuttered, 'Henry's come".

(End of Story)

Happy Halloween everyone! I've been working on this all day, and I'm happy I finished it. Have a fantastic holiday! Angel is out! (PS: Pit is not allowed to eat all the candy; I'm keeping an eye on him).


End file.
